Talk:The Bad Seed/@comment-24950802-20140519145237
Well, at first I wasn't really feeling this episode, but then it started to grow on me. *'Marisol' - I was happy to see Richard Ruccolo's name in the credits, I like him. His character was fun. I wasn't particularly hyped going into this story, seemed fillery, and I didn't want it to become a dragged out thing (several episodes) either. I am more intrigued by Nick's character now because he actually seems to have a personality. I called right from the bat during the very first scene they had that Opal wouldn't be in this episode, and when Nick told Marisol she'd be off, I knew for sure she wouldn't. That really annoyed me. I thought Opal was supposed to be like the mystery star, not Nick, and she's a devious maid too. I'm annoyed that she has 2 out of 5 absences already, especially since her son has been in every episode. I love that Marisol keeps hanging out with the maids and that they get shared scenes in every episode, nice touch. Sometimes it felt like the housewives were too disconnected, so it's cool that the writers remember to keep the maids in touch, especially since they're not actually neighbors, even if it's just for one scene an episode. Also, that scene where Nick started making out with her passionately after they fought and she pulled him back... What was that about? I understand the weirdness of it, how he seemed to wanna get it on during such a dark moment, but I wondered if there was more to it than I picked up on. *'Rosie' - Possibly my favorite storyline of the episode due to its turns, potential, humor and the acting of Kimberly Hebert Gregory, even though when I called that the story would turn into one about spanking I was kind of eh because it's already been done on DH. Oh well. The ending paid off, I loved Rosie's fake Spanish sermon and Lucinda's revelation. This complicates matters a bit, knowing that the apparently sweet and caring crippled man has been a bit of a monster in the past - reminds me of the Sultan of Agrabah. Someone brought up the possibility of Didi being Lucinda's daughter... and now I want that to happen more than anything. It would be so scandalous and juicy and awesome. I kind of get the feeling now that Kenneth isn't long for this world. I bet he has a deathly stroke or heart attack as soon as he gets up and walking again. Also, I can't stress this enough: I kinda hate Miguel. Oy I want that kid to go back to Mejico and put a ball in a cup for a living. *'Carmen' - I also really loved this story. As soon as Spence's nephew was revealed to be Ty - a twist I actually didn't see coming - I was delighted. The acting was relatively sub-par but it didn't actually bother me much, and I sympathize with Ty. I liked Carmen's interactions with him and how sweet and funny she managed to be about his suicide attempt, and I loved that she disclosed of the Alejandro thing in jail, before it got dragged out. I was waiting for a scene like that. Spence isn't doing much these days, huh? And I guess Peri has been written out already? Bummer. It appears next episode Rosie tries to help Lucinda, so she probably won't be interacting with Spence or Reggie again either. Oh well. Carmen was very humorous as always, but her sex stories during the meeting with the girls were really not that big of a deal, they could have written juicier lines for her. :P *'Zoila'/'Valentina' - I guess I'll give them a shared paragraph cos Zoila didn't do much this episode. I enjoyed their reunion, especially Val's line about how she should have called. Also, she was called Val this episode, repeatedly. That was a first, right? Just gets me thinking of our own Val in a way that the name Valentina never did... Oddly enough. Anyway, I'm starting to warm up to Valentina for no good reason whatsoever, and now I definitely want her to end up with Remi. I sympathize with him - and lol at the beard stuff. Genevieve's determination to do something is always a recipe for disaster and I can't wait to see what happens, I love that woman like crazy. As for the Ethan reveal... awesome. Loved it. I hate him now, go die Ethan. I'm also sort of disappointed that some Carter dude killed Alejandro. I hope he gets introduced as some sort of big bad now. Ethan should have done it. Oh well. *'Evelyn' - I kinda love how this woman is now sort of like officially a lead character, getting her own storylines that don't revolve around the mystery or the maids. It's a testament to her popularity and to Rebecca Wisocky's talent - she is truly one of the best actors of this ensemble, if not the best. I am still a bit irked by this affair storyline, and I was super annoyed when Tony disrespected her to prove himself as a true man, even though I kinda got where he was coming from. When Evelyn pulled that dinner stunt... awesome. Very juicy, I loved it. She's the best. And he seemed to enjoy it too, for some reason... Cool episode.